Anivia
}} Abilities for 6 seconds, during which she cannot act. While in her egg form, Anivia's and are modified by 40| 25| 10| 5| 20|1|5|8|12|15}}. If the egg survives, Anivia is reborn as a cryophoenix with . |static=240 |targeting='Rebirth' is a passive ability that triggers when Anivia takes lethal damage. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Triggering Rebirth will remove all debuffs from Anivia, including . * Triggering Rebirth while affected by a channelled ability like or will not end the channel early and the egg will still take damage. *Triggering Rebirth while suppressed by will remove the cc and the swap will not happen (unlike with other forms of CC removal). *Triggering Rebirth while leashed by an ability like will make the secondary effect trigger at the moment of Anivia's "death" and the egg will not take the damage. * and will take precedence over Rebirth. will trigger after Rebirth, if its duration persists. * Anivia can be moved by knock-abouts, but is unaffected by other forms of crowd control. * While in egg form, Anivia is still classified as a champion (unlike ). |video=Anivia IVideo }} Anivia launches an orb of ice in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through. At maximum range, Flash Frost detonates automatically. |description2= Anivia shatters the orb, dealing magic damage to enemies within the detonation and them for 1 second. Enemies can be damaged by both parts of Flash Frost. |description3=Enemies damaged by Flash Frost are Chilled for 3 seconds and by 20% for the duration. |leveling= * | }} |range= | }} |speed = 850 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Flash Frost' is a linear, pass-through skill shot that can be detonated to deal damage in an area. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the detonation effect, but will not block the pass-through effects. |additional= * Both instances of damage will apply spell effects. * Anivia cannot detonate Flash Frost while unable to activate abilities. * Chill is considered a slow for the purposes of Tenacity, Slow Resist and abilities which interact with slows, such as and . * Both activations counts as an ability activate for the purposes of effects such as and . |video=Anivia QVideo }} Anivia creates an impassable wall of ice at the target location perpendicular to which way she is facing, enemies away from it. The wall lasts 5 seconds and grants in a large area around it. |leveling= |range=1000 |cooldown=25 |cost=70 |costtype=mana |targeting='Crystallize' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * The wall deals 1 point of true damage to enemies it knocks away. * The wall is considered terrain for the purposes of abilities such as , , or . * Crystallize is able to interrupt both ally and enemy recall. * Anivia is granted an assist if the wall touches an enemy champion. * Crystallize applies . |video=Anivia WVideo }} Anivia sends a shard of ice at the target enemy, dealing magic damage that is doubled against Chilled targets. |leveling= | }} |range=650 |cooldown=5 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Frostbite' is a single target ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Chill is applied by , . * The damage of Frostbite is calculated on-hit. If Chill is removed or expires while Frostbite is in the air, it will deal standard damage. |video=Anivia EVideo }} Anivia creates a blizzard at the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies within each second, Chilling them for 1 second, and both their movement and attack speed by 20% for the duration. |description2= Anivia can reactivate Glacial Storm at any time to disable its effects, always dealing one last tick of damage upon cancellation, and the ability will deactivate automatically if she gets too far away or runs out of . Additionally, Glacial Storm is deactivated by all forms of crowd control, excluding , and . |leveling= |range=625 |cooldown=6 |cost=75 |costtype=mana per second |targeting='Glacial Storm' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Chill leaves a trail that is visible even if the target is stealthed. * Both activating and de-activating Glacial Storm counts as an ability activate for the purposes of effects such as and . |video=Anivia RVideo }} References cs:Anivia de:Anivia es:Anivia fr:Anivia pl:Anivia pt-br:Anivia ru:Anivia zh:艾尼维亚 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Blocker champion Category:Ranged champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion